


50 вещей, которые может Джон Уотсон

by darkflame



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Lists
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано в соавторстве с Relativity Casus</p><p>однажды обсуждение невероятных способностей ДУ со-авторами и Anastasii_&_ko привело к двум предложениям:<br/><i> ДУ согласен спать с ШХ, потому что ДУ прошел Афганистан и ему уже ничего не страшно<br/>ДУ может делать все что угодно, он же был в Афганистане</i><br/>а потом и к этому списку)</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 вещей, которые может Джон Уотсон

01\. ДУ может выдыхать радугу  
02\. ДУ может находить пульт с первой попытки  
03\. ДУ может разговаривать с дельфинами  
04\. ДУ может разговаривать с ШХ и понимать его  
05\. ДУ может разговаривать с Андерсоном и понимать его  
06 .ДУ может послать Майкрофту неприличную смс  
07\. ДУ может написать слеш НЦ 21 на шерлоковский кинк-фест и получить по башке за отсутствие беты  
08\. ДУ может написать фик на шерлоковский кинк-фест по не прошедшей заявке и самостоятельно создать тему для неё  
09 .ДУ может освобождать прикованные взгляды  
10\. ДУ может поднять настроение химическим элементам  
11 .ДУ может приготовить ужин при условии пустого холодильника  
12\. ДУ может слушать игру ШХ на скрипке два часа и сказать "это было чудесно", даже не покраснев  
13\. ДУ может доказать Анжело что он не гей  
14\. ДУ может приготовить ужин при условии полного холодильника  
15\. ДУ может не напоминать о Чаке Норрисе  
16\. ДУ может не править миром. А приходится  
17\. ДУ может не готовить ужин, а ШХ все равно будет сытым  
18\. ДУ может заставить Мориарти извиниться и уйти в монастырь  
19\. ДУ может не работать в больнице, и оставаться МегаДоктором  
20\. ДУ может отобрать у миссис Хадсон украденный ее череп и захлопнуть дверь раньше, чем она начнет требовать его назад.  
21\. ДУ может пройти мимо голого ШХ и даже не захотеть  
22\. ДУ может, но зачем оно ему?  
23\. ДУ может моргать со смыслом, не зная морзянки  
24\. ДУ может говорить "Trust me, I`m a Doctor" и ему веришь  
25\. ДУ может рассуждать о прелести свитеров и при этом выглядеть умно  
26\. ДУ может, в принципе, носить свитера и выглядеть умно  
27\. ДУ может пройтись по улице и не наткнуться на опасного преступника  
28\. ДУ может просто сходить в цирк  
29\. ДУ может есть килограммы печенек и не поправиться  
30\. ДУ может убежать от сидящего на диете Майкрофта  
31\. ДУ может сыграть на кларнете 3й концерт Бетховена для фортепиано  
32\. ДУ может летать на страусах  
33\. ДУ может заговаривать стёкла  
34\. ДУ может спать по ночам  
35\. ДУ может шевелить ушами  
36\. ДУ может три часа сидеть в автомобильной пробке и не сойти с ума  
37\. ДУ может съесть 5 пачек пастилы и хотеть еще  
38\. ДУ может выучить китайский  
39\. ДУ может прочитать всего ГП за одну ночь  
40\. ДУ может вставить нитку в иголку с первого раза  
41\. ДУ может потерять в комнате иголку с ниткой и не сесть на нее попой  
42\. ДУ может отвечать на комментарии ШХ, не читая их  
43\. ДУ может назвать 10 видов голубей и, благодаря Шерлоку, 48 видов плесени  
44\. ДУ может не прожигать взглядом мокрую тряпку и чаще всего так и делает  
45\. ДУ может дотянуться до нижней полки  
46\. ДУ может одновременно лечить трех пациентов: в хирургическом, терапевтическом и психиатрическом отделениях  
47\. ДУ может ездить на велосипеде без рук...и без ног  
48\. ДУ может наступить на опасный реагент и даже не почувствовать  
49\. ДУ может дышать под водой  
50\. ДУ может это не читать


End file.
